


Don’t bite the hand that feeds you

by broadwayqueer



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Kat is Bessies mum, aragon is a bitch to bessie, i love these two so much, jodie is much more like a mum, look at Kat Bax and tell me she isn’t a baby, the cutest duo ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/pseuds/broadwayqueer
Summary: Bessie always sleeps with a baseball bat under her bedTw some derogatory slurs, slight violence but not really
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Don’t bite the hand that feeds you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hello!!!!!  
This is based off of Bessie-bass-on-the-bass ‘s concept on tumblr which I quickly fell in love with  
Quick run down of the tour verse- Bessie is a baby, Kat has pretty much adopted her, Kat is a great mum, Aragon is a massive bitch towards Bessie  
If you have any questions feel free to ask, but enjoy this fluff!!!!!!

_Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm_

The figure beside Bessie twitched again and reached their hand towards her. 

_Staycalmstaycalmstaycalmstaycalm_

She couldn’t take it anymore. 

The platinum blonde haired girl ever so slowly reached over and grabbed her baseball bat from underneath the bed. She didn’t know who the person beside her was and how they got there. All she knew was that they were going to hurt her and for once in her life she was going to stand up for herself. 

_Ok, ok. 1, 2, 3_

Bessie raised the bat and hit the figure beside her as hard as she could until the intruder let out a pain filled scream. She smirked in response, happy that for once she wasn’t the one being hurt. Her one hand still gripped the bat as the other reached over to turn on the lamp. 

A dim light illuminated the room and as the girl looked over at the figure- who was now hyperventilating and clutching their side in pain, the baseball bat fell to the ground. 

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no._

“What the heck?” 

She recognized that voice. As Bessie turned around, tears started filling her eyes when she saw 5 concerned queens staring at her from the doorway. 

Anne rushed into the room and attended to the intruder. She brought them into a sitting position and at that moment the bassists fears were confirmed. 

“Kitty, breathe with me please. Everything’s ok.”

_Shit shit shit shit shit_

Bessie just hit her mother figure with a bat. 

The other 4 queens watched the scene unfold until Aragon walked into the room like a lioness eyeing her prey. She stopped in front of the bed and picked up the fallen weapon. 

“Elizabeth, did you just hit Kat with a baseball bat?” 

Her voice was icy cold and full of accusation which made everyone in the room freeze. 

The youngest girl made no move of acknowledgment nor deniance. Instead the tears began falling down her cheeks and her hands were shaking as she looked at her lap. 

Catherine gave a smirk. “Queens, you stay here and make sure Kat is ok, I need to have a word with Ms.Blount outside.”

Bessie didn’t want to go. She wanted to apologize over and over again, but her mouth wouldn’t move. She kept her head hung to avoid the piercing gaze coming from everyone in the room. They all looked so disappointed in her. She hurt Kitty. She hurt her mum (could she even call her that anymore?) while she was being a wonderful and caring woman and staying with her. Her feet moved on their own accord, her brain unable to do anything but follow the Spanish woman’s demands. 

Catherine lead the girl out to the front entrance before stopping and speaking in the same low, monotone, icy voice. “Don’t you ever think about coming back here. If you dare to try and go near Kat again I will personally see that you pay for what you’ve done. She’s been nothing but nice to you. I told her you didn’t deserve it. You are just a filthy whore like you’ve always been. You haven’t changed one bit Elizabeth. Always hurting others, not caring about the consequences of your actions.” 

The tears were falling faster now. The platinum haired girl knew she was a horrible person, she knew it all along. Nothing she did was ever right. 

Bessie couldn’t bring herself to say anything. She was so caught up in her self hatred she didn’t hear Aragon snap at her until the door was flung open and she was pushed out the door. 

The last words she heard was “a monster like you never deserved to be reincarnated”, before the door was shut in her face. 

She had to leave. She had to get out of there before the woman came back and actually hurt her. 

The 2am darkness was distorted by the rain that fell in sheets around her, drenching the thin pajamas she wore as she stumbled back to the house the ladies in waiting owned. 

_They already know. Maggie is really gonna let me have it, Joan is going to be furious, and Maria is going to be so disappointed. _

The thoughts of fear raced through the young girls head as she walked the streets of London until she found herself face to face with the door to their house. 

She couldn’t go inside. It would be useless to have escaped a set of angry eyes just to move onto another. 

There was nothing she could do. There was no one who cared, no one who loved her. She wasn’t worth it anyways. It was understandable that no one would want her. As Catherine loved to remind her, she was just a filthy whore who only cares about herself. It wasn’t that she didn’t need their love, it’s that she didn’t deserve their love.

The first and only person who ever made her feel truly loved was the one who she foolishly hit with a baseball bat. 

All the pet names, hugs, forehead kisses, the constant guidance and maternal presence, all of it, gone.

There was no way anyone could possibly care for someone who blatantly distrusted and betrayed them. 

By this point Bessie had collapsed on the porch, too cold to sob, so she was shivering and shaking so badly. 

But no one cared, so why should she?

Meanwhile, at the queen's house Kat was starting to completely come to her senses. The first thing she noticed was that her daughter was not in the bed next to her. Alarms immediately went off in her head as she tried to move but was stopped by the throbbing in her arm and side. 

“What happened?” she asked, searching the room for any sign of her girl at all. “Where is Bessie? What did you do to her? She wouldn’t just leave she has-”

Anna moved over and joined the woman on the bed. “Kat, do you remember what happened?” She spoke as gently as possible as she very well knew the pink haired girl would not like what would come next.

“I had a nightmare” she stated bluntly. “Bessie was being attacked and I couldn’t do anything and then the guy hit me with a baseball bat and I woke up with all of you staring at me.” She was becoming increasingly annoyed and worried at this point. She knows her daughter very well. There's no way she would just pick up and leave in the middle of the night, and there was no way she would be in the bathroom because she fears the queens house as it is. “Can someone just get to the point and tell me where my daughter is?”

“She’s the one who hit you. Your bastard of a ‘daughter’ is nothing more than an ungrateful slut who hits the people she loves with a bat. You should be glad I kicked her sorry ass out while you couldn’t.” 

Aragons icy words filled the room, and insult by insult, Kat became more and more angry. The entire phrase crossed many lines, but accentuating daughter with finger quotations really did it.

“YOU WHAT? Does it look like I fucking care about what you think? Bessie is better than you will ever be even if you don’t care to open your damn eyes and see the truth” she spat, eyes full of fire. “You are so damn selfish Catalina. You only care to see the story from your perspective. Do you ever think about the fact that she was a literal child? You say that what I went through was wrong but you refuse to realize that it was the same- if not worse- for her!” Kat paused for a moment, taking in the shocked looks of the queens around her. They all watched through wide eyes as she stood up on shaky legs and walked to the door. “I don’t care what any of you say. I’m going to find my daughter since one of you so nicely kicked her out in her pajamas into the pouring rain.” With that last blow she grabbed hers and Bessies phones and walked into the hall, down the stairs, and outside, slamming the door ceremoniously with a thud. 

Kat was fuming and she opened the door to the car, plunking herself into the driver's seat. A wave of dizziness came over her and she realized it probably wouldn’t be so safe for her to drive. She shot a quick text to Parr before sliding into the passenger's seat as the curly woman ran out to join her.

“How are you doing?” was the first thing she asked as she sat in the driver's seat, turning the keys in the ignition. “You were pretty hot headed in there.”

“I’m not going to apologize for what I said. Bessie is out there alone and no doubtedly scared to death.” She sighed, fidgeting with her hands slightly. “Can you please just drive? I need to make sure she’s ok.” 

The younger of the two smiled as she pulled out of the driveway and set a gentle hand on the other woman's knee. “You’re a great mum you know? She’s lucky to have you.” 

Kat blushed and gave a small smile, but the sweet moment was ruined by the constant bounce of her leg due to anxiety.

Bessie was still sitting on the porch shivering 30 minutes later when she saw a familiar car pull onto the street. 

Panic immediately consumed her body as she dove over the railing and into the bushes, desperate to avoid any type of confrontation which is guaranteed to bring her harm. Landing in the thorn filled bush filled with water sounded like a better choice at this point.

The bassist watched Kat get out of the passenger side and the car pull away. She also watched as the woman walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. 

Maria groggily opened the door, bedhead to the max, and shot the woman a confused look. “Hello?”

“Is Bessie in there? I need to talk to her.” Kat had no time for chitter chatter, it was straight to the point.

The drummer became more alert at the obvious panic being emitted from the queen in front of her. “What do you mean? She was staying over at your house?”

The girl in question was cringing from the bushes as the situation started to be explained. She so desperately wanted to forget the idiotic thing she had done.

Fuck, she thought as her nose twitched. Don’t sneeze, don’t sneeze, don’tsneezedon’tsneezedon’tsneeze 

A small sneeze escaped her mouth and it felt like everything around her froze. The nervous conversation between the two women stopped and she could hear the creaky footsteps on the porch as they made their way towards her. 

“Bessie? Darling, I know you’re scared but i’m not mad, promise.” The pink haired woman took cautious steps towards the bush where she could see a couple locks of her daughters platinum hair peeking through the leaves. 

The hidden girl so desperately wanted to believe her. However, she knew that she didn’t deserve it. Hell, Kat deserved better than the pathetic mess that she was. 

“No I don’t. Don’t start thinking like that love.”

“Did I say that out loud?” a flustered Bessie whispered. 

The woman sighed in amusement, shaking her head fondly before returning serious. “Ya you did. Sweetheart, I love you more than words can ever describe. There is nothing better than you, my perfect daughter.” When she got no response in return she asked, “love, can you come out of the bush for me please? I doubt you’re very comfortable right now.”

Bessie weighed the options in her head (actually in her head this time). She firmly believed that she should tell Kat she’s fine so she wouldn’t bother the woman any further. However, the maternal warmth and comfort lured her out, gritting her teeth slightly from getting scratched by a couple thorns as she went. 

The moment she was fully out, she was enveloped in a warm hug, Kat not seeming to care that she was getting wet from the sodden pajamas that hung around the girls body. 

The woman’s immediate concern was the shivering that would not stop. “Honey, we need to get you inside and warmed up. Come on.” She wrapped an arm around her girl and led her into the house, where Maria was waiting with a fresh set of pajamas for both girls, an armful of blankets, and two hot water bottles. 

The two of them changes quickly and reconvened in the living room after the drummer had gone to bed. 

As soon as Kat sat down, Bessie shot up and began fussing. 

“Do you need anything? Ice? Painkillers?” she asked as she adjusted a blanket around the woman, purposely ignoring the cuts and scratches on her arm. “Tell me what I can do to help. Please I need to do something useful.”

“Sit down love, please.” The pink haired woman gestures to the couch. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

The bassist did sit. However, she sat on the other end of the couch, rigid as a metal pole. 

A sigh escaped the ever so patient womans mouth as she scooted over a bit closer to her daughter. “Bessie, darling, it’s alright. I’m not mad whatsoever, I just want to make sure you’re ok.” She looked at the girl, hoping that all her love and concern could be conveyed through that one sentence.

“B-b-but, I hit you with a bat! How could you not be mad?” she started pulling at chunks of her hair, wishing any type of pain on herself in hopes to make up for what she did. “I’m a disgrace! I’m nothing but a monster! Why do you so desperately want to care about me?” her voice dropped to a whisper, “why do you even love me?”

To say Kat was taken aback was an understatement. She really thought that she had done a good job at making Bessie feel loved and made her understand that she would always be perfect no matter her flaws. The woman became teary eyed as she delicately grabbed the girls hands and held them in her own. “Because you, Bessie Howard-Blount are the most perfect daughter I could have ever asked for. You are my entire world, and I would never wish to spend my second chance any other way.” She started to rub soothing circles across her knuckles with her thumb. “I’m sorry I startled you tonight love. I had a nightmare and it’s perfectly understandable that you were frightened. I don’t hold anything against you, and I never will. I’m so, so sorry darling.”

The younger of the two stared in shock. “What- why? I should be apologizing” she hung her head in embarrassment. She dropped her voice so it was barely above a whisper and asked, “can I give you a hug?”

Kats heart broke at the fact that her daughter felt like she had to ask to receive comfort. But you didn’t have to ask her twice as she pulled the girl into her lap and started massaging out the tension between her shoulder blades. “My sweet, sweet girl” she murmured, relieved to finally have Bessie in her arms again after the night they had.

As the tension slowly left her body, Bessie began to realize what exactly was just said. “Don’t you tell me to not apologize for having nightmares?” she asked. Giving a small, cheeky smile she said “if I shouldn’t apologize, neither should you.”

“I guess you’re right” Kat said while shooting her daughter a small smile. “However,” she booped the girls nose lightly, “if I'm not allowed to apologize, neither are you.” 

A fiery red blush covered the girls face as she turned to hide in her mum’s shoulder. “‘m sorry- oh wait.”  
  


Kat couldn’t help but laugh and pull her girl impossibly closer, pressing a lingering kiss on her forehead. “I love you so much, my perfect angel.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!!
> 
> I’m @jane_cant_dance on insta 💜


End file.
